Too Close for Comfort
by BraveSherlock
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SKYFALL! As River Song would say... "Spoilers!" Rated 'T' for safety
1. Prologue: Life and Death

**A/N: I haven't written for a while, so don't hate me please. Also, if you didn't get the memo from the description, if you haven't sen Skyfall yet, DO NOT READ IT! "SPOILERS!" To the rest of the world, here is the summary: _M is left critically injured after the battle at Skyfall. Will Cuddy be able to convince House to save her. Warning: Possible character death. Rated T for safety._**

**Please rate and review. Thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

**~McKeller-win**

_**Prologue: Life and Death**_

M calmly looked around the abandoned chapel. There was really nothing _to_ see, other than the shattered windows and the splintered wood that lay in odd places around the room. She could see Kincade, the groundskeeper at Skyfall, 007s childhood home, standing at the front of the room with his hands in the air. Standing next to her was Raoul Silva, a former MI6 agent, who had been trying to kill her.

Silva forced a gun into her hand and made her put the cold metal barrel against her head.

"Come on. Kill both of us," Silva told her, trying to convince her to pull the trigger.

Saying nothing, M stood there, hoping 007 had escaped the burning building in the background. She knew if she didn't pull the trigger, Silva would.

Closing her eyes, she put her hand on the trigger. Before she could move, she heard a gunshot coming from the back of the chapel. Turning around, she noticed 007 standing in the doorway, his gun pointed next to her. She turned and saw Silva lying on the wooden ground, in a pool of blood. Remembering her own injury, she placed her hand on her side where blood from an earlier wound had been pooling.

The last thing she remembered was collapsing to the ground and being caught by someone, most likely 007. She took a deep breath, then the world went black.


	2. Luck and a Small Miracle

_**A/N: Sorry the Prologue was so short. Also, I do realize Silva was killed with a knife, however I didn't remember that until after I had posted. As always, Reviews are much appreciated. I am sorry the prologue was so short. I hope this makes up for it.**_

_**Thanks much,**_

_**~McKeller-win **_

Chapter One: Luck and a Small Miracle

Doctor Lisa Cuddy led House and his team down the main street of London. They had been fortunate enough to be awarded a much needed vacation. Wilson, being the planner of the group, scheduled a few tours, one of which they were on at the moment. House was speeding around the group on a Segway because he had been complaining (as always) about his leg. He complained that he would have to limp around all day, so he went and rented a Segway.

"This is the former site of MI6," the tour guide explained.

"What happened to it?" Chase asked.

"It was bombed a couple of days ago."

"Where is it now?" House asked.

"That is classified information," a man in his late forties explained.

"And this is Gareth Mallory. He works for MI6," the guide told the group.

"Sorry to rush off, but I need to get to Skyfall."

"Huh?" House asked in his annoying tone.

"It is in Scotland. M has been critically injured, and there are no hospitals nearby. I need to get her back here. I have already secured a room for when I get back. The problem is, all of the doctors are preoccupied with other agents that were injured in the bombing."

"We are doctors," Cuddy explained, raising her hand.

"Could you help her?"

"We can do our best."

"Great. All we need to do is-"

"It wouldn't be a great idea to move M until we have her stable," Chase interrupted.

"Ambulance?"

"Yeah."

"I'll drive. I know where they are. We need to hurry though. I don't know how much longer she has."

"Fair enough."

Mallory led the team of doctors, sprinting to the ambulance.

"So, who exactly is this 'M'?" Cuddy asked once they had started to get into the ambulance.

"M is the head of MI6. She was hiding from a rogue agent with one of our finest, 007. According to 007, she was injured in the attack on Skyfall."

The ambulance sped down the road, out of England and into Scotland. After driving a while longer, they arrived at the ruins of what seemed to be a house. Recently destroyed, as smoke was still rising from the remains of the old building.

"Where is she?"

"007 said something about a chapel."

"Is that it?" Taub asked, pointing at a smaller building that had been unscathed by the larger buildings destruction.

"Probably."

The doctors sprinted down to the chapel and yanked open the door. Cuddy walked to the front of the room, where a man in his early to mid-forties was kneeling by the side of an older woman, in her late seventies. Blood was pooling around the older woman, so Cuddy assumed she was 'M.' She decided to ask to be sure.

"Is this M?" Cuddy asked, referring to the older woman.

"Yes. That is M."

"Chase. Take a look at how bad the wound is as soon as we get into the ambulance."

"Alright. Taub, Wilson and Park. I need help making sure she doesn't get bumped around too much when we put her into the ambulance," the young Australian doctor called out.

Taub, Wilson and Park ran over and gently picked up the body. They slowly carried her to the ambulance and gently placed the frail body onto the gurney, which Foreman had just pulled out.

"On three. One. Two. Three," Taub led.

The doctors lifted the bed into the ambulance and quickly got in.

"Drive!" Cuddy shouted.

They felt a small jolt, and the ambulance took off.

"Careful!" Chase complained.

At that moment, Cuddy's phone rang.

"This is Cuddy."

"Hi Cuddy," a familiar voice on the other end responded.

"House! Where are you?"

"Where are you?"

"Driving back to London from Scotland. Where are you?"

"London. What were you doing in Scotland?"

"Trying to save someone's life. What are you doing there?"

Cuddy was beginning to become impatient.

"Touring London on a Segway."

With an angry sigh, Cuddy hung up.

"Where's House?" Chase asked

"London," Cuddy replied.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Speeding around on his Segway."

"Sounds about right for him."

"M's condition?" Cuddy asked, changing the subject.

"Bullet wound with some wood fragments. We can't get the wood out without surgery. She will also need a blood transfusion. She lost a lot of blood"

"How much blood did she lose?"

"Too much."

"Will she live?" the man who had been kneeling beside M in the chapel asked.

"Most likely. You are…"

"Bond. James Bond. You are…"

"Chase. Robert Chase."

"Can you save her?"

"We can try. There is a much greater chance that no matter what we do, she will still die. She lost a lot of blood from her wounds."

"But you will try."

"Yes. We will definitely try. "

"Good."

"Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"Skyfall was a safe haven. Well, it was until Silva arrived. He sent in an army to attack us. M was down at one point, and I asked her if she was hurt. She told me that only her pride was, and she was never a good shot anyway. Kincade, who took her to the chapel, must not have noticed the wound."

"That extreme of an injury is pretty hard to miss, especially with that much blood loss."

"It was dark. He took her through the priest hole to the chapel while I held back Silva's men and tried to convince them I was dead. I met Silva by a frozen lake, but I had to fight off his last henchman. By the time I was able to get to the chapel, Silva was already there, trying to get her to kill them both. I was able to shoot him, but when I got to the front of the room, she collapsed. I called Mallory, and he came with you."

"You care about her?"

"Respect her. Nothing more."

"Fair enough. How long have you been working for her?"

"About 6 years."

"That is a long time."

"It has been eventful. How is she?"

"Stable for now. We need to get her to a hospital so we can run more tests."

"We should be there soon right?"

"Less than five minutes."

"Are there any open rooms?"

"One that we know of."

"In ICU," Mallory chimed in.

"Well that makes things better."

When they arrived at the hospital, Cuddy ran to ICU to secure the room, while Chase and the others took care of unloading the ambulance.

"I'll go first and clear a pathway."

The group ran down the hallways and into the room where Cuddy was.

"Please tell me that someone got something done on the way here," Cuddy demanded.

"Wilson and I think we stopped the bleeding," Taub offered.

"Think isn't good enough Taub. We need _know_."

"Yes ma'am."

"What'd I miss?" House asked rolling in.

"Well look who finally showed up."

"Sorry. I was exploring London on a Segway."

"Seriously?"

"Do you people have a problem with that?"

"Yes House. We have a very big problem with that," Cuddy shouted.

"Patient, issue."

"Patient: M. Issue-"

"M… What is her name?"

"She goes by M. Anyway, issue: hit by a bullet and some wood fragments. It is a miracle she is still alive."

"Not my department."

"House, we are working for the British CIA. We need to help them."

"To save one agent?"

"M is the head of MI6. She is much more than 'just an agent' Dr. House," Mallory explained.

"Give me one good reason why I should help. This case is boring."

"You will be recognized by MI6 and will be thanked by the prime minister for not letting the head of MI6 die."

"Still boring. I need a better reason than that people!"

"If we save her, the world won't end next month?" Wilson offered.

"Fair enough."

"Thank you," Mallory said graciously.

"Well? What do we have? I need background info, medical history, the works."

"That's the problem. We tried after we hooked her up to all the machines. That is classified information," Park explained.

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"No House. We will not take her out of the coma and risk her dying. It is too dangerous. You know it is," Chase told him.

"I don't need to," House said, pointing at M.

"I think Mr. Bond, that she may live."


End file.
